Tempus Fugit
by angelnomiko
Summary: Twelve strangers moved in Forks around same time with Bella, but who are they and why do they know so many things about the life on the other side of the world? They befriend the Cullens and Bella to show them an adventure like none other.


Under these cherry blossoms, I searched for someone's shadow

Closing my eyes, I piled up memories of my childhood days

As if in a dream, you looked at me kindly

And took my arm as if leading me

The destiny of the time to which I cannot return

Is killing me, frightening me, as I struggle

The suffering is too painful and too sad

And it attacks me again and again

But even if I'm hurt by it, I won't leave your side

Wherever in the world we are

Our invisible bonds will pull us together

To heal the thirst in my frozen heart

I held one drop of red tranquility in my mouth

My heart quietly settles

Warm tears make their way down my cheeks

I realized, I felt

That I couldn't live alone

More than loneliness, more even than deep pain

I want to understand you, more than anyone

I just want to save you who are sad

Led unwillingly into the flock of light

With difficulty, alone, I cut my body

The fated bonds, even in danger

Are living in the darkness

I realized, I felt

That I couldn't live alone

More than loneliness, more even than deep pain

I want to understand you, more than anyone

I just want to save you who are sad.

[~Shukumei~ Destiny – Megumi Hayashibara feat Seki Tomokazu]

* * *

Tempus Fugit

Thirteen new additions to Forks High School.

(Bella P.o.v)

I dread the first day of school, especially now that I moved half way across the country to be with my father and outside of my mom's new marriage. Not that I don't agree with my new step father, Phil, but he was a minor league player and he moved around and I had to choose between my own happiness and that of my mother's and I choose hers. And it would always be her happiness, no matter what.

Forks wasn't all that different from my early memories. It was wet and it was green, dazzling so, compared to never ending rust colored Phoenix. I hated to leave the place I called home for more than ten years, but change was inevitable so I had to make sure I will not be a total fool from my first day here. That was one of the many reason why I choose to come to school early despite the very cold wind and the slow forming fog.

I park my new red truck in the parking lot surprisingly enough next to a red convertible BMW and something that looked to be like a space shuttle. I giggle to myself and get out olny to stop dead in my tracks when I saw the group waiting outside the high school.

Leather, black leather hugged a beautiful girl's body. She sat undeterred, by the high school's wall, a cigarette forgotten in the corner of her mouth, talking casually to a tall boy. Black hair, almost midnight in its shade cascaded down her back, making her porcelain skin stand even more. I couldn't see her eyes; they were covered by glasses that probably were more expensive than my entire outfit.

The boy was dressed in a pair dark blue jeans and a casual shirt, and a faded grey leather jacket; he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Next to them were standing two beautiful girls with long brown hair and brown eye and a girl with light brown, almost dark blond hair and green eyes. One of the brunettes was dressed in tight fitted white jeans, and a mid tight long sleeved black blouse and black heels, while the other one had a red shirt, black knee long skirt and knee long boots, also high heels. In the back there were two more boys a tall, black haired with slight longer hair and really pale skin, dressed almost completely in black and a large muscled one with light brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and snickers.

The girl in leather saw me first and waved at me. Strangely enough I had this sudden urge to go see her, so I took the next couple of steps almost in a dream like state.

"Sorry to bother, I'm Mika and I wanted to know where the principal's office is." A beautiful voice reached my ears.

(Third p.o.v)

Bella was confused. They wanted to know where the principal's office was. That was strange. Were they new here too?

"I wanted to ask the same thing." Bella said confusion written all over her face.

"You're new here too?" The boy asked smiling slightly, the blond girl coming and settling herself in his arm, which made Bella's curiosity spike. The move was something you did with the most intimate person in the world, but they did it so easily.

"Yeah, I moved here from Phoenix. I'm Bella Swan." She said also smiling. She didn't know why, but this group made her feel safe, like they knew each other from kindergarten.

"I'm Robert Pattinson, this is my girlfriend, Kirsten Stewart. The black one is Mika O'Shaw, and behind us are Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbourne and Kellan Luttz. We start the high school here, today along side with some friends." Everybody waved at me, making me smile; while the one called Mika simply ignited another cigarette and taking a long drag. Kristen was the almost blond one; Ashley was the one slimmer than Nikki, who was more statuesque like. Jackson was the willowy one with black hair, while Kellan was the really tall one.

"Where are they anyway?" The big one, named Kellan called.

"Cyan has a small problem with his motorcycle, while Sebastian and Marius took Stephanie and Jordin to get something to eat." Ashley answered calmly, which apparently annoyed Kellan.

"Know it all!" he muttered, but she heard it and replied in a calm voice:

"Oaf!" after than the grinned to each other.

The rest of them just smiled making me assume this was a quite common occurrence. They really had that air around them that made Bella think they know each other for quiet some time. They were relaxed in each other's presence and that was enough to relax her too.

"How many of you are starting high school?"

"All twelve of us, actually. We came from New York, but we disliked it there. It was far too noisy and the air was almost toxic for some of us." Kristen said, but she continued when she saw Bella's confused look. "Jackson, Jordin and I were born with weak lungs and asthma; there was no way we would have lived much longer in New York."

"So you came here because of your health?" Bella asked. "What about your parents?"

"They agreed as long as we don't do anything stupid, beside Chief Swan knows about us. He kind of had to, since we are basically twelve teenagers with no supervision." Robert said. "We have been friends for a long time the seven you see here, and the missing ones are the current boyfriend or girlfriend of the rest of them." He said smirking, pointing towards the rest of his friends.

"Swan…Any relation to Chief Swan?" Jackson asked Bella, after a moment of thinking.

"My dad, one of the reasons why I moved here." Bella asked.

"And the other?" Mika asked.

Bella took a long look at the girl. She could see quite plainly that she was a serious, quiet kind of girl, but was it enough to make her trust Mika?

"Mom just got remarried and I didn't want to intrude on her new marital life."

Apparently it was more than enough to make her trust all of them. But Bella was surprised when she heard Jackson snort and Kellan laugh.

"Right…you have the same problem, Jacko-boy!" he said grinning like a lunatic, slowly putting a hand around his shoulders, which Jackson calmly removed, turning around to glare at the taller boy.

"Unless you want that hand gone along side a very important part of your anatomy, I suggest you cut it out." He hissed.

"Ooops, my bad!" he laughed making the other boy grind his teeth. "Jackson, here ran away from New York and out side his father's forth marriage."

"Fifth marriage!" he hissed annoyed, making Kellan laugh.

Okay... that was enough to make Bella ran away too. It was bad enough to know her mother was married to another man than her own father, but to have three wives in between the first one and the current one was even worse.

Just then the sound of a motorcycle and a car, pulling into the parking lot made Bella turn around. These must be the rest of them.

The boy on the motorcycle was tall, dressed in a black leather suit and when he took the helmet off she could see a beautiful face of Irish descendent, green eyed and with a cap of wild dark red hair.

After the car pulled next to the motorcycle; which Bella noticed with amusement, looked just as alien-like and expensive as the one next to her did; a young man dressed in a suit without his tie, though, totally unusual for a high school, got out from the driver's seat. He was tall, black haired and black eyed, with smooth feathers and high cheekbones.

Next to him was another boy this one dressed in slim denim jeans and a red t-shirt and an oversized hoodie. He was tanned, with light blonde hair and silver highlights that made his skin and blue eyes glow like the sapphires, a shade so beautiful, it could not be real.

From the back of the car came out two other girls that seemed totally opposite of Ashley and Nikki. Both were rather average size, but the honey blonde haired one had curves to make a dead man drool and green-blue eyes, dressed in a turquoise tank top, black jeans and high heels, while the other one, with curly brown hair and red tints was slimmer, but equally curvy. She was dressed in a brown, long skirt, which seemed to blend in like a corset until beneath her breasts, a white long sleeved, square neck line complimented her figure and just like the rest of the girls she wore high heels, her's being ankle long.

"Happy to see me?" The guy in black leather asked, smirking sardonically towards Mika. She returned the smirk and start with a lazy pace towards him, where he pulled her in a steamy kiss.

"I don't know, you don't come bearing coffee, so my opinion is divided." She purred.

"Shrew… Sebastian has your coffee along side with food for the rest of you." he smiled fondly towards her, Mika giving him another kiss, this time shorted, but just as romantic as the last.

"Good. Cyan, this is Bella Swan, she is also starting Forks' High School today along side us. Bella, this is my boyfriend, Cyan McKenna. And these are Sebastian Michaelis, Marius Salonga, Jordin Stone and Stephanie Kinya. They are the rest of the gang." Sebastian was the guy dressed in a suit; Marius was the really blond one, Jordin the curvy one and Stephanie, the petite one.

For a moment Bella asked herself how is she going to manage to remember all those names, but she found out quickly that it seemed to be no problem. Marius was Ashley's boyfriend, easily noticeable by the quick kiss he delivered to her lips. Nikki on the other hand walked to Sebastian and just pushed his arms aside so they would come around her. Kellan simply took Jordin in his arms and spin her around until he shrieked she was getting dizzy. Jackson was a little more gentleman like and simply pulled Stephanie to him and held her there.

Again Bella was surprised by the easiness they did things, and the atmosphere around them. The air was simply filled with magic and love and all of them seemed to calm down the world around them.

"Where is my coffee?" Mika asked looking towards Sebastian from within the reaches of her boyfriend's arms.

"What?" He asked trying to look offended. "Mine wasn't good?"

"If you call that thing you brewed today coffee, you're more disillusioned than I thought, even tea happens to be stronger that what you put in front of me this morning." She replied calmly, strutting towards him and stealing the coffee from his hand.

"Thief!" he said, laughing.

"Incompetent!" she muttered, taking a long sip from the plastic cup and moaning her appreciation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he said properly offended.

"That without me or Ashley, you would all either die from starvation or enrich the delivery service." Mika said in a very matter of fact voice.

"Not true!" Yelled Robert, Kellan and Sebastian.

"Liars!" yelled back Kristen, Jordin and Nikki.

The boy's jaws dropped when they heard the united front the girls were making and they couldn't believe their own girlfriends didn't take their side.

"Since when you don't keep my side?" Sebastian asked Nikki, his girlfriend.

"Since you nearly blew up my kitchen!"

"I did not! I merely had a certain… misconception."

"For future record, Sebastian, you can't boil an egg in a microwave! Now where is my food?" she said taking the groceries bag from his hand and start rummaging through it.

Bella had no choice, but to start laughing, because these guys where as funny as they were absurd.

"Are you always like this?" she asked between giggles.

"Pretty much." Jordin asked, going towards Kellan and kissing him softly. "But honestly, don't ask Mika anything until you can be certain she had morning coffee and cigarette, otherwise you might find yourself cursed in about ten languages!"

"And god forbid, to try and wake up Jackson, he sleeps naked! You will get an eyeful for certain."

Jackson mock glared at his girlfriend, making her giggle so she dragged him down to kiss him.

"I think it's time to get inside. Between the thirteen of us, somebody's got the find the principal's office." Mika said and grabbing Cyan's hand walked towards the door, the rest of them plus Bella was following, the mood improving.

They quickly entered the principals building talking and laughing when Kellan and Jackson started arguing again, unaware of the scorching look a pair of bright golden eyes sent towards them, knowing the happiness they brought.

* * *

This is the first chapter!

I had a little idea one night and turned into this! Yes, the characters here are the actual actors plus me and a couple of my friends… they are not normal humans as you will soon find out, but they are neither vampire nor werewolves. Ideas for the bad guys always welcomed.

Also the pairing is already decided and it's canon!

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the material from which I have based my story on and I make no profit out of their usage here! The use of famous name is something my mind comes up with.


End file.
